MidnightRun
by bassbella
Summary: This takes place a couple of weeks after after SE04EP09. Jo avoided Zane for weeks and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He decided to go for a run at midnight when something happened ... read it!


It was late and night – almost midnight. Zane put on his joggers and slipped his pullover over his head. It was autumn and supposed to be cold outside especially at night, but besides that he needed to feel comfortable for his run. He was way too awake for going to bed so he decided to take a run across the woods around Eureka. A lot of things ran through his head especially after he had kissed her. He couldn't stop thinking about that day in Carter's office but all he had were his thoughts about that day. Jo avoided him since weeks. He had barely seen her since that day and if so she way too busy to listen, answer or they weren't alone. It frustrated Zane because he really wanted to talk to her for clearing his thoughts. He hoped to get her out of his mind after she had decided to avoid him but how could he? Both worked for GD and even though it was a huge building with a lot of labs he saw her several times.

He decided to take a run for clearing his thoughts and hoped it would work. After putting on his shoes he quickly got up, went down the stairs from his apartment to the front door and jogged down the streets 'til the beginning of the wood. Before starting his run he had to warm himself up and did some stretching. He was not interested in getting hurt and after he felt ready for his run he entered the wood. There fed a small way through the wood without any lights but the trees weren't that close by each other and the full moon lightened enough.

After a couple of minutes Zane recognized noises behind him. At first he thought that this might the wind blowing through the bushes and leafs. But some minutes later he thought he recognized dulled steps behind him which came nearer. He decided to speed up and hide behind a tree to see who his unknown follower was, but after waiting several minutes behind the tree no one passed his way and the noise was gone. So he decided to continue his run and jumped forth from his hiding place when he caught side of a smaller black shadow in front of him. He couldn't react as quickly as this shadow snaffled his arm and pushed him to the ground. '_God, that hurts_' – he thought and tried to defend himself without success. With his body on the ground, his face in the mud and his right arm behind his back he tried to figure out who this stranger was.

"What the hell do you want from me?" a familiar female voice asked.

"J – Jo?" Zane turned his head to the side the voice came from.

"Zane?" She looked at the face covered with mud. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, maybe I am trying to relax? This ground is that comfortable." Zane's voice got louder "Would you please get up from me first?" he nearly yelled. Jo lowered her hold and stood up.

"I am sorry but you just jumped in front of me. What was I supposed to do if you would have tried to kill me?" Jo yelled back at him.

"I would never try to kill you, Jo." Zane said while trying to get up which really hurt. His right arm and the bounce on the ground were very painful.

"No, you would never be able to kill me." Jo answered in a snappy way. "Whatever!" Jo went on continuing her run without taking care of Zane. She didn't want him to start a conversation or anything else. She was still avoiding him.

"Jo?" Zane said with a quiet voice nearly in a whisper. She turned around as if she could have felt his pain. Zane still leaned forward and held his stomach on which he landed directly on the ground. Jo felt sorry and headed back to him.

"Zane? Is everything OK?" She leaned over to help him up. She didn't want to hurt him and felt sorry. She couldn't even think about how close their bodies were right now. She cared way too much to recognize it particularly.

"Yes!" Zane said, get up, grabbed her and placed his mouth on hers. Their lips met and he held her tight. Jo was shocked but couldn't resist him. Maybe she was too exhausted because of her run to push him away. But maybe she just didn't want to fight him anymore? Even though Zane fooled her by playing to be hurt badly, she didn't interrupt the kiss. Instead interrupting it Jo was the one who deepened the kiss. Her tongue was the one who begged for entrance. She didn't want to wait anymore and decided to take the next steps.

Jo pushed him against the tree, which was firstly used as his hidden place. Now he leaned against it with his back holding the sexiest woman of Eureka in his arms. Both didn't really think about any consequences when they started to make out more and more. Jo swung her arms around his neck and lifted herself a bit up to get closer to him – face by face.

Zane's hands slide down her back and met her hip which he pressed against his. Jo felt his manliness growing and interrupted the kiss without turning backwards. For a second they stood there doing nothing than heavily breathing and looking in each others eyes.

"I want you." Jo whispered sharing a deep gaze with him. Zane seemed to be a bit unsure when she continued "Take me, now!" Even though he was definitely confused he wouldn't let her ask twice and started kissing her again.

His hands slipped under her pullover, they felt cold on her hot upper body and her nipples got hard and goose bumps spread over her body. The horniness was written in her face and this turned Zane on to take further steps. He opened her bra under the pullover and his cold hands slipped beneath to her nipples. '_Thankfully she prefers wide clothes for taking a run in the dark._' Zane thought. It would have been way more difficult to do this if she would wear something tight. He liked the fact of her hard nipples and started playing with them. Jo couldn't help herself and interrupted her kiss because of laughing.

"You like that, don't you?" Zane smirked and Jo caught his gaze again, jumped up on him and kissed him again. He took this opportunity to take off her pullover, shirt and bra, flipped around and pressed her naked back on the tree. Jo moaned and smiled at him. She liked it hard. She never was one of these girly girls, who played with puppets and was interested in vanilla sex. She liked it hard and naughty. And she knew that Zane was awesome in it.

He bit on her lower lip – both were heavy breathing and looking at each other. His view left hers when he started kissing her neck and went on getting down to her breasts. His tongue played with her right nipple while his left hand massaged her left one. He placed his right hand under her butt to hold her and Jo leaned back against the tree enjoying Zane's games. She softly pressed her butt a bit more down to his waist and started to move it a bit. She knew him damn well and was sure this would make him hornier. She tightened her legs around him to press her waist harder against his to massage him more and more in his front zone. She could feel it growing and gave him an erotic look. He stopped playing with her nipples and his hands slid around to her back. He held her tight and kissed her again. Meanwhile she took off his pullover and shirt. She jumped off of him and pushed him back against the tree. Whilst kissing him, she opened the knot of his joggers. She kneeled down, took off his trousers and boxers and started to massage his cock. Zane moaned. He often dreamt of that but never thought that this was ever going to happen. After giving him a long and for him damn awesome blow job, he bedded her down. The ground was covered with grass and leaves on the side where the trees stand so it wouldn't be that uncomfortable for Jo.

Zane took off her pants and slip and went on playing with her nipples. '_Like always…_' – Jo thought and giggled. Zane always liked playing with her hard nipples. If they weren't hard, he played with them until they got hard. '_Typical Zane_' – she thought '_Playing with them like he is a kid_'

Whilst playing with her nipples he massaged her clit. Damn she liked that. He drove her wild and he could feel it between her legs. He kissed his way down between her legs and licked her with his tongue – still massaging her clit with his fingers. Jo got wild and she wanted him more than anything else – and she wanted him right now. She pulled him up to her to kiss him and swung his legs around him.

"Take me, Zane. Hard. Now." Jo moaned.

Zane entered her with a forceful hit and Jo groaned loudly. She tightened her legs around him to push him deeper inside her. He moaned and started to move slowly. His arms were placed beside Jo's head while he moved slowly. He kissed her neck and his hits became harder. Jo screamed out loud when he started biting her in the neck and he got up from his arms on his hands to get deeper in her and push her harder.

After reaching her first orgasm Jo tried to turn up and flipped Zane on the ground. She pinned his wrists on the ground with her hands and sat down. Both moaned again and she started to move slowly up and down … she let go his wrists and sat up on him placing her hands on her breasts. She moved faster and harder and started playing with her hard nipples. She knew how much this view made Zane crazy – watching her massaging her own breasts and nipples, moaning, … he liked that.

He watched her while she played on herself. She placed one on her clit massaging herself and the other one on her mouth licking her finger. This drove Zane horny as hell and he got up flipping her back on the ground and pushed her as hard as he could. Both started groaning loud. They reached the climax together and both screamed out loud. As always Jo had her orgasm just two or three hits before and when he finally shot his wad she really enjoyed the feeling of having him inside of her. Her last orgasm afterwards is when he ejects in her – his sperm shooting into her makes her crazy as hell.

Both lay sweaty on the ground. Zane on top.

"This was awesome." Zane whispered. He got up and starting kissing her neck again. He kissed his way up to her mouth and looked at her. Jo was sweaty and glanced in the moonlight.

Zane giggled and played on her nipples again!

"What's so funny about them?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. They are just great. Playing on my own is not as much fun as playing on yours." Zane smirked and kissed her again.

Both got up after a long kiss and collected their clothes. After being dressed up again they looked nervously at each other.

Jo broke this weird situation with an unexpected smile and Zane stepped closer and kissed her. Both made their way back home together.


End file.
